Possession
by raneko.Otaku
Summary: Rokurou has a greater part than people realize. They're always after Isanami. What if she's not the only one who needs to be protected?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello! This is my first upload in fanfiction, and I'm editing this myself. I'm not perfect, so if I have mistakes let me know.

WARNING! YAOI UP AHEAD! THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT!

I do not own Brave 10 or any of the characters, unfortunately. Tell me watcha think. Please R&R! ^^

* * *

><p>Rokurou grit his teeth and just stared ahead as he felt foreign lips kiss his neck. That mouth just bit and sucked on his skin, unaware of the turmoil of emotions that boiled beneath the page's stoic face.<p>

It had been too long since he was last touched like this. His master had been preoccupied. His body knew what lay ahead and was already reacting to the deprived acts of pleasure that it had gotten so used to. His nipples had already hardened, and his body was flushed and hot. He mentally cursed as he felt heat starting to pool below. This was _not __**him**_. His body can't betray him like this.

The mouth stopped as it noticed his silence. It smirked.

"Now, now. That's no fun." Hands slid on his bare skin, and Rokurou couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him.

There was a low chuckle.

"See? Your body wants this." Rokurou's hips were pressed hard against the other's.

A mix of a moan and a gasp escaped his lips, and he cursed himself for it.

That smirk grew wider.

"Better. But-I-just-need-you-to..." With every word, their hips were harshly ground together. Gasps now freely flowed from Rokurou's mouth. The other leaned closer until his lips brushed Rokurou's ear.

"...scream." With that last word, Rokurou felt those hands grip his member tightly, and he moaned at the feeling.

There was another low chuckle.

"Hmm. Good, but that was no scream."

Rokurou glared at the white-haired man but had to look away as the doors were thrown open and harsh light flooded the dark room.

"What is it?" his captor demanded, annoyed at the interruption.

"Sir," a servant knelt, "Sanada sent word."

"Oh?" The man was amused now and gripped Rokurou's cock tighter, eliciting a loud moan, when he felt the page tense at the name.

The servant's face flushed at the sound and continued, "He ordered for the return of his property and to 'Don't you dare touch what is mine, you thieving bastar-'" A laugh interrupted him.

Rokurou and the servant both looked at the laughing man with surprise.

"Oh, I never thought I'd hear that Sanada lose his cool over a lost toy." He stopped laughing and gazed at Rokurou. Those eyes held such...lust. "Although, to lose you, his reaction is too mild of a response to my 'theft'." He licked Rokurou's ear, earning a gasp.

"S-sir?" came the uncertain call of the still-kneeling servant.

"Leave us," he ordered, and the room was cloaked in darkness once more.

He grabbed Rokurou's wrist and threw him on the floor.

Rokurou was now face down on the floor, and the impact it made against his hardened member caused him to sound out his loudest moan yet.

His captor's eyes flashed at the sound and elevated the younger man's hips.

Rokurou tried to support himself with his arms as best as he could, though, considering how much he trembled, it wasn't much.

Rokurou's eyes widened as he felt three fingers pressed against his entrance.

"Wait, n-" He cried out as the digits roughly planted themselves inside him.

Tears unknowingly fell from his eyes at the pain. It had never been this painful when Yukimura-

He hissed as teeth bit his ass.

"Are you loving this yet, Rokurou?" The fingers started pumping inside him.

"You- ah!"

"Oh? Looks like I found it."

Rokurou hated himself for the cries of pleasure he voiced whenever those fingers assaulted his prostate.

"Y-you...ngh ah...hah...b-bastard."

"But am I really? Your body says otherwise."

Those fingers pulled out of him, and he whimpered at the loss.

"See? You _want_ this."

"H-how," Rokurou panted, "how could I?"

He attempted to glare and put venom in his voice but only ended up looking even more vulnerable.

"Well, then. If you hate it so much, I'll stop."

The warlord moved away from the wide-eyed page.

"W-what?" Rokurou coudn't believe his ears.

The white-haired man raised an eyebrow.

"F-fine." Rokurou stood with difficulty and ignored the pain between his legs. His body wanted nothing more than to come, but he couldn't. He _wasn't_ going to.

His captor's eyes followed his every movement and trailed down.

Rokurou was clothed except for his lower half, and his erection stuck out like a sore thumb.

He licked his lips. Oh how he wanted to-

Rokurou turned to him. His cheeks were flushed. His lips were moist and slightly parted...and his eyes. They were half-lidded from the effort of not relieving himself.

He couldn't hold back. He crossed the distance between them and pinned the younger against a wall.

Ropes dangled from the wall for a purpose such as this, and Rokurou found himself tied, immobilized, with arms and legs spread wide.

_Oh no._

A wicked grin spread across the older man's face.

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

><p>I'm so happy I finally uploaded something! Just wrote this this morning.<p>

So how was it? Just to let you know, there will be more to this story. I'm going to upload it in parts, and NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS! This is a Yukimura/Rokurou pairing, so don't worry. AND this is JUST the first part.

It might take me a while to update, but please bear with me! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

...guh...uh okay, I know what you think, and before you guys kill me for not updating in forever...I have a new update! That should count for something, right?...right?...kay so I got distracted...for months... Blame the distractions, not me! I profusely apologize! But you can't hardly hurt me now...who would finish this story?...don't answer that. =.='

Since I have tons of time now because of summer vacation and everything, I'll be able to update quicker and more often, I swear! So...we good?...yes, yes we are...Love you guys! Thanx for all the reviews!

I do NOT own anything!

* * *

><p>Date Masamune chuckled as he watched the writhing form of Sanada's servant. He smirked as a moan escaped those pale lips.<p>

"How potent is this method?" he inquired the magician.

"Very," the cloaked figure answered in a raspy voice. "However, this is a special case. This Rokurou of the Water is no ordinary patient. His abilities escape even my knowledge. It would be wise to keep him in this trance as often as possible."

Another cry of pleasure was heard.

"I plan to," the white-haired man's smirk grew wider.

He found more enjoyment in tormenting the page than he thought .

The way his back arched in response to the conjured reality...it was beautiful, really. Those captivating lips, the way his hips oh so alluringly curved right before they dipped to form such delectable, soft legs...the warlord was tempted to actually touch him.

If it weren't for the damned fact that any attempt to ravish him might ruin all chances of success, the all-too-willing kidnapper would have already had this servant on his hands and knees, begging for more.

Oh, but what fun. Just the thought of the mental damage this was causing made him smile.

What beter form of torture than pleasure?

"Ngh...n..n-no...(pant)... m-make it st-hah-stop!...mm..nghah..."

"Tsk tsk, Rokurou. Stop resisting and give in."

Rokurou stifled another cursed moan as his captor thrust violently inside him.

If only this were Yukimura. Then, he wouldn't mind so much. He might actually enjoy the feeling of getting pounded till he was senseless or the way he was so deliciously stretched...what was he thinking? This was wrong.

"Rokurou~"

His eyes widened and his body tensed as a great wave of pleasure enveloped him mercilessly.

He screamed.

Masamune jolted up as, finally, that awaited scream was heard.

Already, he could see the glow of that right eye under the bandages.

_Perfect._

"Where is the key?" he murmured to himself.

The magician tore the bandages from Rokurou's face, and previously-concealed eye opened.

Countless letters immediately flew from the glowing orb and hung suspended in the air.

Date Masamune gazed at them in triumph.

_Soon, soon Sanada. You won't be the only one in possession of such god-like powers. I'll have a force even stronger than your precious Kushi-mitama._

* * *

><p>...so? thoughts?<p>

I will take ALL reviews, no matter how harsh!

Updates later this week!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! As promised, here is the 3rd chapter...This is mostly just a filler- basically what's going on with Sanada and stuff...

I do NOT own Brave 10 or its characters!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Sanada Yukimura gazed at his quiet- almost deserted- estate, tension etched in every muscle. It had been almost a week since Rokuro disappeared, and within that time, he had dispatched his men and his Braves, excluding Isanami, to look for the page.<p>

When he had first learned of Rokuro's disappearance, he hadn't known what to do- what to think. It had been too big of a shock- not that he let it show, of course. But he'd always expected something this to happen...for someone to target Rokuro...why hadn't he done something before all _this_?

Presently, he sat alone in his room drinking tea, tea that- now that he thought about it- had always been served by Rokuro...No wonder it tasted strange now...someone else had prepared it. Someone who wasn't a pale dark-haired beauty, who lacked the slim physique that was always fragile compared to his own, who didn't have those eyes...

His tanned hands tightened his grip around his cup, the tea swishing slightly. If _anything_ had been done to Rokuro...that Date Masamune was going to regret even thinking about messing with his things.

He broke out of his reverie as Sasuke landed in the yard in front of him.

"Yukimura-sama."

Sanada placed his cup down and nodded in acknowledgement.

"What news? Have you found him yet?"

"..no, sir, I'm afraid we haven't. We've checked the Date residence and the surrounding estates, including the lands of his allies, but..." The blond ninja left his sentence unfinished.

Sanada's face was taught. "...I see. Keep searching. Look in remote places, shacks, villages..whatever it takes- find him!"

"Yes, sir," with that, Sasuke vanished.

Sanada grit his teeth. The feeling of dread in his stomach was getting worse.

If they didn't find him soon...

A cracking sound split the air, and he whirled around to locate the source.

His cup had cracked. There was now a single jagged crack running vertically from the rim to the middle.

He could practically feel his stomach sink at the sight.

"Rokuro..."

* * *

><p>You know, I've noticed my chapters are way too short for my liking so I'm gonna fix that...hopefully in the near future, but no promises! I'll try, though!<p>

I didn't mean to make Yukimura just sit around for this, but..that's how it happened...was Sasuke okay? kinda seemed a little OOC for me...ugh i don't know...

Thoughts? Reviews are welcome and appreciated, no matter how harsh!

Next chapter will probably be around Wednesday or Thursday...I'm busy beginning of next week... sorry for the coming wait, but I'll do my best to make it good! I'll keep you guys posted & thanx for those who've read (/reviewed) my story so far...Hugs all around!


	4. Chapter 4

My lovely readers, thank you for reading this far (which really isn't so far, but with my long updates, it is) and I apologize for the one day delay...yep, you knew that was coming right?

I did make my chapter longer..about 600 words this time.

Before you read, I would like you to know that this chapter may seem pointless...sort of. I can't stop myself from dragging this out...I'm gonna need some help with the upcoming fighting scenes, so when I get to that I'll let you lovely people know so you can input your ideas and I won't go down as a a horrible author...so kind, you guys are so kind! *~*

I do not own Brave 10.

Anyway, thank you for waiting and enjoy~

* * *

><p>Warm arms enveloped him, and they were comfortably familiar. He could feel the sun in the room, and he stretched in a way that was almost cat-like. He snuggled closer to those arms, unwilling to leave.<p>

He heard a chuckle from somewhere seemingly far away.

Unable to resist the urge any longer, Rokuro opened his eyes in a way that could be considered as lazy.

He jolted up, muscles aching in protest, when he saw a grinning Sanada lying in the bed with him.

"How are you feeling?" Yukimura inquired. His deep voice sent a thrill through Rokuro...why did it feel like he hadn't heard that voice in a long time?

"Young Master? I don't underst-"

"Oh, come on now. Was it so bad that you forgot it the next morning? I was quite confident in my skills of pleasuring you." Sanada was smirking now. His head had been inching closer and closer to Rokuro, and now his lips just barely grazed the page's ear.

Rokuro could feel his face heating up. "Oh."

There was that chuckle again.

"Or perhaps I was_ too _good that you forgot? It wouldn't be the first time...Do you really not remember?" The older man started nibbling on the younger's ear.

Rokuro's breath hitched.

"I..uh...I suppose that would explain the current situation..." Now that he thought about it, he felt extremely weary...and there was a very sore spot between his legs...

Sanada's smirk grew wider when he saw his servant's face turn a darker shade of red.

"I never thought it was possible for you to blush this much, but I suppose there is a first for everything...But really, though...now that I've refreshed your memory, how do you feel?" He continued biting and licking that ear.

Trying hard to ignore the feel of having his ear being toyed with in such a way, Rokuro stretched again, mentally making a list of all the things that felt sore.

"Sore mostly, but it's not too bad...I don't think I'll be getting up anytime soon, though..."

Sanada's reply was almost a growl.

"You have an intoxicating smell, you know that? It's incredibly hard to resist..."

Rokuro gulped. He knew -_loved_- where this was going. He would never admit it out loud, but there was nothing he loved more than getting senselessly and forcibly screwed by Yukimura...He had serious problems.

Instead of being ravished like he'd hoped, Sanada stopped and let out a groan of frustration.

"Young master?" Rokuro hoped that his desperate voice would go unnoticed.

Yukimura sighed. "There is nothing more I'd like to do than bend you over and make sure you never forget, but your body is just in no position to-"

"My body is fine! I can take-" Rokuro insisted, his desperation rising. He didn't know why, but it was as if his life depended on this. He mentally frowned.

"Yes, I'm sure it can and if you keep insisting, I won't be able to stop myself." Sanada placed a chaste kiss on Rokuro's cheek and stood, wrapping a blanket around his waist.

"Young master, where are you-"

"Don't worry. I'll be back with food. I thought you'd be hungry by now. I'll be right back. Just rest some more."

"Uh," his protest died in his throat when the door slid close, "okay."

He couldn't help but feel disappointed. There was also this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't ignore...

He had felt panic when Yukimura left, and he kept thinking back to how uncharacteristic the other had acted.

And while yes, it was rare that Yukimura ignored his urges to consider Rokuro's own well-being, it _was_ possible...However, in this situation, it was just odd.

And there was another thing that caught Rokuro's attention: there was no way Sanada Yukimura would ever give him a- in any and every sense of the word- chaste kiss.

He couldn't ignore it any longer.

There was something seriously wrong.

* * *

><p>Reviews? thoughts? criticisms?<p>

I have to admit the content in this is really lacking...those who agree say "aye"!

unanimous: Aye!

yeah...i thought so too...

Next chapter will be soon...before Monday and hopefully tomorrow...so till next time!


	5. Author's Note

My apologies for the unmet update deadline. I fail as an author. (Is the pity strategy working, yet?)

I got stuck in a rut. I thank you, SpeedDemon01, for your support and everyone who has been thinking of giving up on this story and hasn't. For those who **have** given up, I thank you anyway.

I have been thinking of discontinuing this story. To be honest, I thought I would just leave it with one chapter, but I got reviews and got too excited...Anyways, I have reluctantly decided to "soldier on" and continue with the story though I will be pulling help to those who are willing to give it. Writing a story is really hard, but I AM NOT ALONE! I have my devoted readers and reviews, and TOGETHER WE WILL PREVAIL!

...did my mushy speech work?

Seriously though, thanx for all the support, and I will try to not disappoint.

I would like to update tomorrow. Although, I have long ago become an official night owl. I sleep around 5 in the morning and wake up at 6 or 7 in the afternoon...so my updates will be late at night or early in the morning.

I am re-visiting the anime, and I hope to get my ideas and creative juices flowing.

Enough talk from me (coz that's all I do). Please bear with me!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay people, I'm back. Believe it or not, I was not dead- just a victim of the **LB** disease (**L**azy **B**utt). I really need an editor/assistant to constantly nag me to update. It's the only way i'll get things done. My guilty conscience has finally become too heavy for me to keep putting off my much-needed updates, so here it is! yay...

I'm not sure if my apologies will suffice so i'll just let ya read.

This chapter's not about Rokuro or Sanada coz i felt like i should add somethin' different...just to change things up a little (and i kinda got a ginormous block about what i'm gonna with Rokuro, but i digress). Hope it wasn't a total fail.

I think i smell tomatoes so i'm gonna split before i am assaulted by the pungent smell of hate and vegetable projectiles.

I do NOT own Brave 10, only the non-existent plot to this story. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Che. We've been looking for days!" the magenta-haired ninja whined. "He's probably dead!"<p>

Saizo sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. Whose genius idea was it to group him with Kamanosuke anyway? The effiminate psycho had been whining the entire time, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Neh, Saizo~ fight me!"

"Guh, enough! Shut up, you idiot!" Saizo whirled around to face the other. "How do you expect to find him if all you do is whine?! What kind of ninja are you?"

There was a moment's pause before Kamanosuke smirked.

"Finally...you answered."

Saizo mentally cursed. He had been successfully ignoring the dimwit for the whole five days that they had been out searching. He had hoped to last longer.

Saizo sighed again.

"There's a river up ahead. Can you at least stay quiet till then?"

The shorter warrior scoffed. "What? You gonna drown me?"

Saizo sneered. "It's awfully tempting."

Kamanosuke grinned. "Fight me there then."

"If it'll shut you up..."

His grin grew wider.

True to the word he never gave, the wind ninja was quiet the entire time, silently trembling in anticipation.

Glancing over, Saizo noticed the trembling.

_What an idiot._

The moment he saw the river, Saizo's neck prickled, and he jumped right to avoid the danger he felt.

He saw a curved blade embedded in the ground where he had been standing. A second too late and he would've been a goner.

He followed the chain connected to the blade to smooth, almost feminine, hands. His eyes trailed upward, following the line of exposed torso, to a visible collarbone to a pale jaw and finally, to eyes that seemed to greedily drink in the sight of him. He continued to stare for a moment more and realized an unknown emotion lurked behind the bloodthirsty glint of those emerald eyes. Unbeknownst to him, it brought forth the darker, more bloodthirsty side of himself, a side he thought he'd buried long ago...a side he thought _she_ healed.

Kamanosuke. The stubborn maniac wore a madman's grin, his face fixed in a sense of twisted elation. Bloodlust radiated from him in pulsing waves.

Saizo couldn't help but smirk.

_This'll be fun._

* * *

><p>Wadya think?<p>

I accept all criticisms and embrace the flames.

No promises on when my future update will be coz that is just not workin'.

And to prove my point, here's the angry mob of readers that i've promised updates to. Gotta run!


	7. Chapter 6

Alright, so here is my next update. As u all know, I don't have a planned out plot for this (can u tell?). BUT i do kinda now where i want this to go...Anyway, this chapter is also about Saizo and Kamanosuke. I'm still trying to get around my Rokuro author's block. This might be confusing at first, but it will make sense later...i would say to trust me on this but i know u guys don't so...

Warning: Rating for this chapter is M! The cussing kinda went up...idk wut happened...was i mad or something? and of course, Kamanosuke is hehehe...read to find out!

I do NOT own Brave 10!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>"Saizo~!" <strong>A moan.

Saizo's eyes snapped open, and his body followed in a practiced crouch. His gaze roamed until it landed on the ground on one panting Kamanosuke. He slowly stood, body tense.

As he came forward, Kamanosuke began to writhe, and Saizo could feel a faint rise of panic. What was wrong with him?

In the light of the dying fire, he could barely make out his flushed face and gritted teeth. The magenta-haired ninja was breathing extremely hard- like he couldn't get enough air- and had his eyes shut tight, brows drawn together in a frown. Both of his hands struggled to find something- anything- to hold on to.

**"Kamanosuke, what is it?" **He was thankful for the lack of worry in his voice. He couldn't have him think he cared, now could he?

**"I- **pant pant- **I can't- **a groan- **so hot..."**

Saizo frowned. The night was cool, almost chilly, and the idiot barely had clothes on. In fact, his upper half was almost totally exposed except for a disheveled white shirt that barely came down to his stomach.

**"I f-feel s-so weird..." **He moaned. **"Ughhh, what is h-happening to m-me?"**

**"Hey, just calm down and-"** Saizo had been reaching for Kamanosuke, and as soon as his hand touched the other's arm, a loud, unrestrained moan came out.

Saizo's eyes widened and seeing Kamanosuke's similar reaction, he could tell the sound had also surprised him.

**"...the hell?" **Saizo raised a brow, retracting his hand.

**"L-like I w-would know..." **Kamanosuke's face became even more flushed with embarassment. **"J-just fix w-whatever's wrong with m-me!"**

Saizo let out an irritated sigh. **"Geez, okay, I get it!"**

He reached for the other again, pausing right before he would touch the writhing ninja. He looked at the other's clouded gaze. **"Just try to be quiet this time, okay?" **

At Kamanosuke's barely perceptable nod, Saizo began his search for the cause of this strange behavior. Maybe he was delirious from a poisoned cut? _...but he was fine yesterday...hell, he almost killed me!_

As Saizo's thoughts wandered to the events of the previous day, Kamanosuke was horrified at himself.

Saizo's hands were traveling all over his body, and he thought he might go insane from the sensation. To think he was reduced to this disgraceful powerless heap before the very man he'd been wanting to kill!

...But those hands...such large, warm hands that made him tingle with excitement...those hands that would feel like heaven on his nipples...how they could so easily touch him and make him come- Kamanosuke abruptly sat up at those thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Saizo had toppled over at Kamanosuke's sudden movement. He now lay on his back, legs splayed out. He lifted himself to look and the other, his elbows supporting his weight. He bent a knee.

**"Oi, idiot! What was that for?"**

Kamanosuke turned to Saizo, and realization struck him like lightning. _Crap._

He was vaguely aware of his mind fogging over. _Saizo looks so sexy all laid out like that. A present just for me...it would be a waste not to open it..._

**"Oi! I asked you a questio-!"** All thought fled from Saizo's mind as he watched Kamanosuke straddle him.

That's right. The psychotic 'I-wanna-kill-you-Saizo' Kamanosuke was currently above him and lowering himself on his- _Shit._

Saizo held back a groan as Kamanosuke sat squarely on his groin.

**"W-what the heck are you doing?!"**

The wind ninja wiggled a bit in his seat, eliciting a small groan from the seat's owner, and furrowed his brows at Saizo, a small pout on his lips.

**"What is this?" **The tone of his voice was...innocent?

Saizo shook his head. **"I should be the one asking that!"**

Kamanosuke's frown deepened. **"But...you're not hard."**

Saizo stared at him in shock. _What did he just-?_

Yuri pouted some more. **"What sort of 'present' is this? You should be hard!"**

**"What-"**

**"How am I supposed to slam myself onto a limp cock? I won't even be able to cum properly!"**

Saizo felt that he should be worried when his said cock twitched slightly at those words.

The look of delight on Kamanosuke's face when he felt the twitch invaded Saizo's mind and made all the blood in his body shoot straight to his member. _What the heck?_

Kamanosuke laughed like a child. **"Whoa, that was fast! If I had known that was all it took..."**

**"Oi, this is not-"**

Kamanosuke's eyes suddenly lit up. **"Hey, Saizo?"** He leaned in and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. The shift in his weight felt so good to Saizo's lower regions. He cursed himself for even thinking that.

**"W-what?"**

Yuri's face was an inch away from his own. **"Is it true your cock is bigger than your sword?"**

Saizo spluttered. **"What the hell? Where did you hear that?"**

**"Hmm...around."**

His mind reeled with possibilities. It must have been the old geezer; it had to be.

**"So is it true?"**

He didn't know what made him do what he did then.

He smirked. **"Wanna find out?"**

Kamanosuke's surprised look was replaced with a feline grin.

**"I'd love to."**

* * *

><p>I embrace all criticisms, so please share your thoughts!<p>

Thank you all for reading! (and reviewing!)


	8. Chapter 7

Hello, hello! I'm back dear readers! I'm gonna force myself to write everyday after class so my updates might be faster...no promises though...we all know how cruel that can be...on that note, I bring u Rokuro!  
>I own nothing! Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>Rokuro winced as he felt the cold bite of the sink tiles against his bare abdomen, his pale form racked with violent fits of coughing. The sink now resembled a fresco of white and red- so much red. Bony hands gripped the edge as he emptied his lungs of blood. Unsteady, he slid down to the floor with his back slumped and head resting under the bloodied sink. The floor was cold. His feet were bare...he was always bare these days. The torn pants of his once impeccably neat dark blue ensemble had become his usual garb.<p>

He was pathetic.

He must look so unsightly, unbefitting the role of the great Sanada's retainer.

He wanted to die for this disgrace.

His master would abandon him for his weakness if he saw him now..._**former **__master_, Rokuro caught himself.

Yes, he had a new master now...and he hated himself for it. He had sworn on his life he would remain loyal- that he would rather choose death than to subject himself to another master. How he had broken that vow.

He let out an unsteady breath, throat still tender from the violent hacking. He carefully stretched his legs, the once-beautiful milky skin now held a sickly pallor blotted with multiple bruises with shades ranging from angry purple to fading yellow...and wounds. Yes, he had plenty of those. Hundreds laced his body, many fresh- the blood having just clotted- and many more from few days past. He watched them now in slight fascination at how quickly they healed, some already scabbing but would never finish healing before they were reopened once more. He would have scars...many, many scars.

His eyes pricked with tears at the memory of how Sanada used to caress him with mounting reverance after a heated coupling. He'd whispered to Rokuro how he loved his unmarred skin- a surprising fact considering the numerous battles he fought in the name of his master..._previous_ master.

But no, he would not love it now.

Pinpricks of pain blossomed into unrelenting knives as he struggled to pull himself from the ache of his enticing delusions. His breathing hitched as he clutched his chest with a battered hand in an attempt to make the pain go away...to make it all go away.

He heard the single door creak open amidst the rushing in his ears. Yellow light from the hall illuminated the dim room. He inwardly jeered at the symbolism... But the ray of light was not like a warm sun piercing through the horrors of the dark. It was the tell-tale beam that offered him up to slaughter, the blazing torch that invaded his shadowed sanctuary- its yellow light no comforting glow to ease his suffering but a grim reminder of a time when he was surrounded by strong arms and deep laughter.

He slowly stood, bracing himself for what was to come.

"Feeling better?" That voice. The voice that tormented, mocked, and promised was now a familiar variable in the cycle of his suffering. It washed over him like poisoned honey, dripping with vows of future torment, and a shiver ran through him.

At his silence, the voice let out an exasperated sigh. There were light footsteps, and a face- _that face_- came into view.

His new master spoke again.

"Rokuro, at least look happy when I see you."

Rokuro's face remained blank.

Another sigh. Those eyes hardened.

"Come forward." The voice was no longer sweet.

Rokuro's feet moved against his will and halted a foot away from the other man.

"Good."

His master circled him and stopped directly behind him. He moved closer, only a hair's breadth away, and leaned in.

Rokuro automatically tensed at the close proximity.

"Did you notice?" The warm breath ghosted against his ear.

He remained silent.

"No matter what you go through, you always have an intoxicating smell."

His jaw tightened.

"Say, Rokuro..."

Rokuro closed his eyes.

"Sing."

* * *

><p>How was it? Love? Hate? Throw 'em at me, I can take it! Even flames are better than nothing! I think I was a pyromaniac in another life...<p>

This was _still_ not over 1000 words...gonna have to fix that.


	9. Chapter 8

Bonsoir, dear readers! I have decided to up my greetings so I'm doing different languages. It's a French "Good evening/night" today because I love French (took 2 years of classes but still can't form legible sentences) and technically when i uploaded this, it was nighttime so...

Anyways, I bet u guys are amazed at how fast I updated this time, yeah? Me too! (i've decided ur answer is yes) And guess what? Readers: "What?" Me: "Know that not-over-1000words problem i was having? FIXED IT! Yes, that's right. Even without the author's note, this is over a thousand words! Yay!" :D

So this is Kamanosuke's side of the story. I'm hoping the side plots aren't too annoying...I'm going to be shipping other couples in this story, just to let u know...Things are kinda falling into place now.

**WARNING:** My warning for this one is the absolute insane-ness (that a word?) that has taken over my pervy mind. It's kinda kinky, but i wouldn't really go so far as to call it that. Not really hard-core M either...just...insane...Now that u have been warned (not really) proceed!

As usual, I own nothing but the plot.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Kamanosuke slumped against a rock that was just tall enough to hide him from view. A shaking hand brushed his disheveled hair from his face. He slid down against the rock, his bare back stinging from the friction, and curled into himself.<p>

_Crap. Crap. Crap crap crap!_

His hands tore at his hair, white teeth worrying his already-swollen bottom lip until it bled.

_Idiot! Kamanosuke, you giant idiot! You've really done it this time! I can't believe you-_

He ceased attacking his hair, and his hands slowly drifted to his lower stomach. His eyes held a faraway look.

_I- _

A warmth spread through him as he recalled what had happened...how his body had done what it did...how he'd loved the feel of those hands and the rumble of that voice as it growled promises- oh, such pleasurable promises. He had loved it all. He could still feel his body buzzing from its previous activities. He had been very vocal -he recalled with embarassment- during their...exercise.

He felt a sudden tingling in his abdomen, like his insides had just been zapped with a low voltage of electricity. Curious, he looked down to inspect the area when he felt a jolt of pleasure. He barely held back the moan as he glanced at his chest where he'd felt the jolt. His brows furrowed as he saw nothing. _I was sure I felt something. But there's nothing! There's just my hair in the way and-...say what?_

His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was the tendrils of his hair that he felt. A few magenta strands had brushed against his exposed now-pert nipple and caused the pleasure spike. _But I'm not that sensitive! Not even last night!_

_What's going on with me?_

As he continued to ponder on his abrupt sensitivity, he started to feel so many sensations he hadn't noticed before...the pressure of the rock on his back, the uneven texture of the ground beneath him..._Crap, why do these rocks feel so good?_

Kamanosuke didn't even realize he had been slowly rubbing his butt on the rocky ground beneath him until he felt a sharp protrusion on his entrance the size of a small pear. _Holy crap._

He immediately froze as he was just about to start humping the rock. _What the hell?!_

His eyes widened further as he saw how aroused he was. _Shit. _It was probably from the rough texture of his pants- which right now he wished didn't have considering how hard he'd gotten- and the foreplay with the stones. Oh, something was seriously wrong with him.

He felt like he was a living nerve. Every breeze, every pebble, every strand of hair further contributed to his pleasured body to the point of driving him insane...And there was that delicious buzzing in his ears. He couldn't make sense of the sound, but it was doing wonders, or horrors more like, to his body. It was as if the wind had carried a sound imperceptible to everything but his body. The buzzing got louder and seemed to be reaching a climax- the intensity causing Kamanosuke to roll his eyes back and pant- when, as abruptly as it started, it stopped as if the source had suddenly been struck down.

Kamanosuke let out a loud gasp, the release from his sensitivity similar to a sexual climax, and struggled to get his breath back. He remained motionless for a time, greatly perplexed by this bizarre event. He had never felt such pleasure, although last night's endeavors certainly came close. Now that he thought about it, the feeling was similar, if not but a more diluted version.

_Is this why I did the things I did? It sounds possible, but it changes nothing. Saizo and I have-_

His hands slowly rubbed his hips. He could see the beginnings of bruises in the shape of fingers- fingers from_ his _hands. He still ached from the rough- almost violent- instrusions on his body...but it was a sweet ache. He could remember how Saizo's head had bobbed up and down between his legs, moving faster with each of his cries. He could still feel his hands between his thighs, his breath teasing his need, his tongue-

_**Stop! **__Kamanosuke...just- ..stop._

A heavy feeling settled in his gut, and he couldn't get rid of it. In fact, it got heavier with each passing second. Why did he feel this way? Why did he do such things? _I don't even __**like**__ Saizo- _

_...no. That's not right...It's not that I don't like him...I just-_

Instinctively, he looked up, unable to stop the action but simply knowing that he must.

Saizo stood not too far from him. He looked out of breath, like he had just ran around looking for something.

The heavy feeling doubled.

"S-Saizo," he rasped.

The other simply gazed at him for a moment, taking note of his puffy eyes, flushed face, and slight trembling of his form.

"Kamanosuke."

That one word, his name, was spoken in an emotionless voice. Saizo's face was equally emotionless.

Somehow it broke him out of his trance, and Kamanosuke stood, legs a little unsteady but his features determined.

Saizo, recognizing the familiar fire from the wind ninja, spoke first.

"Look, Kamanosuke-"

Was that regret in his voice? Was he going to apologize?

"It's okay," Kamanosuke interrupted. There was no way he was going to let him finish that humiliating apology. Kamanosuke's pride wouldn't let him.

The feeling was so heavy now.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I get it. I honestly don't know what came over me...but I don't...not to you...at least...it's not- It's not like I wanted it- no...I just didn't mean for it to- I- It's not like that, okay? So don't worry about it. It won't happen again."

Saizo watched Kamanosuke fumble through an explanation. With each word, he grew angrier and angrier...he didn't know why though.

At the end of the red-head's ramble, he was downright pissed. He wanted to hit something so badly...preferably something that bled.

He grit his teeth, fists clenching, and calmed himself. It wouldn't do him any good to punch Kamanosuke. The twerp _had_ just apologized after all...for what Saizo didn't know...and yet he did. He supposed their unexpected coupling should have bothered him...but not as much, apparently, as it bothered Kamanosuke.

So with great effort, Saizo uttered a simple "Fine", turned on his heels, and left before his anger could take itself out on the nearest living outlet around.

Kamanosuke watched the taller ninja leave, and an unfamiliar pain bloomed in his chest.

_It's alright. It's fine._

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Flames? All can be filed into a review that would be much appreciated by me. I felt that this chapter was kind of confusing on some parts, and I would be happy to answer any questions you guys might have so feel free...<p>

Thank you for all the reviews so far!

**Side Notes:**

Were u disappointed with the lack of the actual _deed_? You pervy readers, you! Couldn't write it folks. My muse of drama has kicked out anything else. At least I have a bit of lime (or is it lemon?) in there right?

whad'ya think of the 'almost rock sex'? Sorry, Kamanosuke, it just happened! I honestly don't know what came over me...X3

Loves~


End file.
